Magic
by November Rain1
Summary: it is a new generation fate must pass on it's torch into four young peoples hands with power comes great responsibility in this tale but for all we know this time the world may end in fire


Prologue  
  
Two hooded figures stood walking in circles around a light in the middle of the room. "It is our time to retire. May the others be more fortunate" The Female in a blood red cloak outlined with gold said to the Male in a forest green cloak outlined with silver " The Faith I have seen in the new decade is strong they will not believe easily or fight willingly- at first" the male replied "Yes Demetrius I have also observed that but fire seems to adapt quite easily" "Yes Trinity she has but that is because she does not know her faith this decade was born missing the fifth element which means" "That it must be made. But it will never happen this generation is head strong but maybe Earth and Fire" "Trinity do not worry the light believes it can happen and the light would not lead it's self to it's undoing" "But Demetrius look at the light look at the chosen ones I think Earth and Fire might be our only hope" "no I must disagree Earth will soon be afraid of Fire it has to be the two" "but that will not work" the two stop circling they had crossed paths a thing that rarely happens at the light "Why Trinity it worked for us" the cloaked man named Demetrius said while looking into his lovers eyes and slowly kissed her before they both entered the light  
  
Magic. One word many meanings. Does it mean special powers that those who have it in them posses. Or maybe the spell one casts on another. Or the feeling you feel when you found that person the one who will turn your life around, and is this for the better or worse? Well this is a story about a girl who knows all these meanings and many more.  
  
Do you believe in love at first sight? Yes. No. well I don't but I do believe in love and love with out problems just isn't a love worth loving or so we're told.  
  
If someone told you Hogwarts is a normal school some one lied if that same person told you that Hermione Granger is an average witch well then I wouldn't rely on that persons information to often, because Hermione was far from ordinary. She had powers beyond your wildest dreams. When she was sad it rained, when she was mad there was fire, when she was happy there was light. But how about when she feels confused or suicidal or even doesn't know how she feels what happens then? Well I do know that the world had better watch out especially the person who made her feel that way.  
  
There is only one person in the world who can handle her. Defeat maybe but not likely. Now how does one stumble across such powers well Hermione had notice these odd things about her right from when she was born she was special by her first month she could speak by her first birthday she was reading but she never knew who or what she was until that summer. This summer the summer before her seventh year she had spent it in Spain visiting relatives. Hermione would usually spend her time in libraries looking, searching for something but never finding until one day in Spain her cousins were off somewhere probably flirting or getting high which it seems was all they would do. Hermione stumbled upon an ancient library under an old cathedral, the library which to her surprise was for wizards she stumbled upon some old prophecy books and became intrigued by them especially one in particular. It told of five gods who were masked as humans. Two wizards, two witches and one who shared the power of the world. There was the Angel of Fire Controller of Life who was in control of the life inside one like the fire with in who in theory was most powerful, and then there was the God of water Satan of Ice who could freeze over the world make everything cold and in theory is second most powerful, Earth's Warrior who was in control of plants and the earth's fate who was third powerful in theory Their was Giver of Light who was exactly what the name said a giver of light least powerful but most wise then the last Love just Love the leader the hope who could control all of these gods and all their powers.  
  
And that is the Beginning of the next generation of protection, but be warned this time the world may end in fire. 


End file.
